


Draw a line

by Erinee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinee/pseuds/Erinee
Summary: Невозможный, но очень нужный подарок из прошлого.





	Draw a line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TylerAsDurden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/gifts).



> У этих двоих все будет хорошо.

Точка.

Это даже не тупик. Нет возможности повернуть назад, второй попытки и шанса на другой, лучший исход. Плевать на надежды. Плевать на усилия. Плевать на все. Точка.

Магнус, сцепив зубы, ведет рукой, едва не выворачивая от напряжения кисть. Карандаш для глаз оставляет на стеклянной поверхности столика след. Матово-черный, зависший над бежевым ворсом ковра, как чернильная метка на коже. Линия обрывается в пустоту.

Грифель скользит, тянется к полосе, как намагниченный, касается и сворачивает в сторону. Обегает круг, оказываясь еще дальше от цели. Снова и снова по сужающейся спирали. Поцелуй - объятие - касающиеся пальцы - плечом к плечу - на расстоянии вытянутой руки - на расстоянии выстрела - на другом конце города. Без остановки, пока не загоняет себя в точку.

Раздражение мешается с усталостью, пенится грязными хлопьями отчаяния. Резкий росчерк скалится клыками и рвет узор не хуже, чем поспешный вывод возводит стену отчужденности.

Магнус отбрасывает карандаш и закрывает глаза. Медленно, с трудом втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Рвущаяся наружу магия кислит на языке и требует силой менять все, что не устраивает - подчинять и перекраивать под себя. Это не он. Хочется спрятаться в кольцо надежных рук. Запах раскаленного камня и цветов забивает нос, сдавливает спазмом горло. Иллюзия, которую можно контролировать, уловка искрящих от перенапряжения нервов. Он справится.

Темнота взрывается яркими сполохами и нарастающим звоном в ушах. Пол под ногами дает крен, дребезжит под ладонью столешница. Магнус подрывается с места - ему надо выбраться, убраться подальше, - и замирает.

 

_\- Магнус!_

_\- Осторожнее, булочка, - только что мирно рисовавшая кроха рыжим вихрем пронеслась по комнате и, запрыгнув к нему на колени, заглянула в глаза._

_\- Это очень важно. Подарок, - всего лишь хаотичные штрихи и завитки на листе бумаги, но мордашка такая не по-детски серьезная. - Это талисман. Он приведет самого важного человека, когда будет нужно._

_\- Как быстро он работает - ты уже здесь, - Магнус коснулся пальцем курносого носа, вызвав взрыв счастливого смеха._

_\- Нет. Я мамин самый важный человек, но твой тоже обязательно придет._

 

\- Магнус?

Тихий голос и ранимо-открытое выражение лица, побелевшие костяшки контрастом на темном дереве. Алек стоит в дверях, вцепившись пальцами в наличник, одной ногой по эту сторону порога. Как человек, зависший над пропастью в прыжке веры.

Линии на столешнице сплетаются с линиями, выведенными детской рукой. Прошлое наслаивается на будущее, сомнения на мечты, упрямство на желание. Тишина кричит и спорит сотней его голосов.

Алек сжимает губы и пытается не хмуриться, не отводит взгляд. Еще немного, и он закроется, сделает шаг назад, вернется к холодной вежливости и разговорам по делу. Еще немного, и уже не вернуть.

Через секунду _его_ Александр разобьется, но у Магнуса есть целое мгновение. Он накрывает ладонью талисман, который никак не мог сработать.

\- Здравствуй, мой хороший.


End file.
